


It's Too Much

by bIInaryPsIIgh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIInaryPsIIgh/pseuds/bIInaryPsIIgh
Summary: He feels the heat of a lost battle cooling on his skin. He feels the despair when a planet was lost. He feels the deep-seated longing for something he could never have nor deserve.This is a vent drabble about everything finally becoming too much for Shiro.





	

He trails his fingertips down from his knee and onto his thigh. The metal is cold and thrumming. He thinks. He thinks about his friends, about what he’s done, thinks about his responsibility as their leader, thinks about how much he has that he just cannot honestly see himself deserving. He sits and thinks and suddenly his hand is glowing and hot. He still sits, almost entranced, watching his fingers bore little holes into his skin. He’s not quite thinking anymore, but he feels. He feels the heat of a lost battle cooling on his skin. He feels the despair when a planet was lost. He feels the deep-seated longing for something he could never have nor deserve. He feels and his hand is thrust, fiercely, palm-down onto his thigh. He feels the shame, the rage, the utter futility. It is only when his teammates come rushing into his room that he feels the tears streaming down his face and hears the screams pouring from his throat. A whole new wave of feeling hits him as they grab at him and hold him down. It took too long for him to realize he was struggling, blindly fighting against them. His hand goes cold as his vision darkens.


End file.
